With the development of a cell phone equipped with a camera, still images and dynamic images can be photographed using the cell phone. At the present time, performance of a camera has been gradually improved to take a photograph of high quality images of high resolution.
Such a camera includes a plurality of lenses and shifts the lenses to vary a relative distance therebetween, thereby adjusting an optical focal distance thereof.